


Pallura Bug

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Humor, One Shot, Spiders, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Short drabble where Allura 'bugs' Pidge over a spider.





	Pallura Bug

Pidge. Tech wizard and master of paladin of the green lion. They’re the one who can shock any of Zarkon’s forces with their push dagger without an ounce of fear in their veins. They’re the one who hacked a Galra ship and still remained undetected. They can figure out any technical problem you put in front of them if given enough time.

What was the problem today? Well, Pidge is the very reluctant ‘forest lion’. They’d rather be in an arcade than on a hike. You ask Pidge to take apart a computer then put it back together, and it’ll be done in thirty minutes. Lord knows they wouldn’t be able to tell you what trees only grown in southern America.

This is relevant seeing as Allura had bolted into Pidge’s room at the sound of a terrified yell.

“Pidge! What is it!?” She called. With adrenaline fueling her, Allura put her hands up into fist worrying there might be an intruder.

Katie Holt, also known as Pidge Gunderson, the mighty green paladin of Voltron, had a little secret.

“S-s-s-s-spider!” 

Pidge suffered from arachnophobia. Well, Allura’s assumption was half right. At least it was kind of a big spider sitting on Gunderson’s laptop.

“Oh. This little thing?” Princess Allura, from Pidge’s perspective, bravely walked up to the fanged beast like it was nothing! She fearlessly grasped the computer, balancing it in such a way that didn’t alarm the foul creature. Then, she enacted her strategy of…turning the laptop upside-down outside the room and waiting for the mini-monster to crawl away! Victory was hers!

“They’re more scared of you than you are of them.” Allura turned back facing her brunette friend. “You weren’t bitten were you?”

Pidge snapped out of their state of fear to realize, Allura was looking at them with concern.

“I-I’m fine.” Pidge said not wanting to appear weak. “Spiders are annoying.” Allura tried not to scoff. However, that grin was obvious. “What?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just…someone so small is scared of something even smaller?” Allura said facetiously.

Pidge smiled before replying in a coy manner, “Small things can still be dangerous.”

“Oh really?” Allura asked. Her hand slid to the wall, trailing up until it hit the switch. The door shifted close as the princess gave a devious smile. “You don’t look like you’re that dangerous.” The laptop was set down and Pidge let out an equally malevolent chuckle to match.

“Why don’t you come over here so I can ‘bug’ you for a bit?” With a flirtatious wink serving as an invitation, Allura found a reason to ‘crawl’ over her teammate for a little while.

“You know spiders aren’t bugs, right?”

“I’ll still bite you.” Pidge smirked back. 

END


End file.
